Naruto: Road to New Life
by Maho Kyubey
Summary: Después de que Naruto y Sasuke terminan atrapados por accidente en una versión alterna al mundo de Road to Ninja, ambos tendrán que adaptarse y hacerse a la idea de que no podrán volver a sus antiguas vidas y de que este mundo es su nuevo hogar, solo hay un problema…ambos están casados con la esposa del otro. Narusaku/SasuHina.


¡Sasuke no dejes que escape!—exclama el Uzumaki mientras él y el pelinegro persiguen a una figura misteriosa que escapa velozmente entre los árboles, aunque para el rubio esa estampa de cabellera roja le resultaba extrañamente familiar.—

Déjalo en mis manos —responde decidido el pelinegro y con ambos dojutsus activos antes de adelantarse a su amigo, dejando a este último con sus pensamientos.—

¨Sé que la he visto antes ¿Pero dónde?¨ —piensa serio el rubio mientras da alcance al Uchiha antes de oír el llamado de este último volviendo a la realidad y finalmente reconociendo a el parecido de la figura misteriosa—…Madre —dice estupefacto y con los abiertos más de lo usual por la impresión al reconocer en esa joven de trece años y ojos vendados una versión adolescente de su propia madre.—

¡Naruto reacciona! —grita el pelinegro al ver lo distraído que se encontraba el rubio a modo de advertencia antes de atacar a la joven antes de atacar con un jutsu bola de fuego.—

Si Sasuke ¡Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras! —exclama el rubio decidido antes de realizar dicha acción y observar a la joven kunoichi quien se encontraba herida por el ataque de Sasuke y aparente lo observaba al rubio a través de sus vendajes.—

¿Na-ruto? —menciona con tristeza mientras observa al Uzumaki con melancolía a través de sus vendas.—

—Al escuchar la voz de la joven el de ojos azules no puede evitar congelarse por la impresión, su voz era igual a la de su madre…o a lo que sería esta al tener esa edad.—

¡No nos subestimes! —exclama molesto uno de los clones una vez superada la impresión al ver la expresión melancólica y lastimera que la joven le estaba dirigiendo, para posteriormente ir a atacarla y soltarle un puñetazo en la cara con gran fuerza ante la mirada del original.—

¿Qué es lo que te detiene? —pregunta el pelinegro al rubio al ver que este último titubea al atacar y aun al hacerlo ataca con lo mínimo de sus fuerzas a la pelirroja, quien a pesar del poco daño recibido se encontraba gravemente herida.—

Lo siento Sasuke, es solo que se parece mucho a mi madre —responde el Uzumaki con una sonrisa un poco amarga.—

En ese caso será mejor terminar con esto pronto, recuerda que ella es una amenaza….y que esa no es su verdadera apariencia —menciona en su usual tono serio, aunque en su segundo comentario se podía aprecia un ligero tinte de empatía en su voz mientras observa como de la cabeza de la joven sobresalen dos protuberancias como las que Kaguya Otsutsuki tenía, pero las de las de la joven eran más rectas y alargadas, terminando en puntas no muy afiladas dándoles la apariencia de orejas de conejo en realidad.—

¡Si! —dice decidido el de ojos azules a la hora de comenzar a hacer un Rasen Shuriken, para posteriormente ser asistido por un amateratsu de su compañero y fusionar la técnica .—

¨¡No puede ser! Si no hago algo ahora….¨ —piensa alarmada la joven al ver como se dirigen a atacarla, para posteriormente y con desesperación hacer unos sellos con las manos para finalmente ejecutar su técnica—¡Jutsu de sellado: Onda para sellar al demonio/Mafuba! —exclama a la hora en que con la postura final clásica del mafuba libera una luz cegadora antes de perecer, pero no sin antes rebelar su verdadera figura, la cual era la de una joven peliblanca de piel pálida con ojos byakugan los cuales se revelaron al momento de realizar la técnica y que su venda callera de los mismos, haciendo lo mismo con un par de Sharingans que se encontraban en sus manos y uno en su frente.—

¿Me pregunto que habrá sido esa técnica? —menciona con algo de melancolía el Uzumaki al ver el cadáver de la joven, que pese a todo la joven realmente era idéntica a su madre (a excepción de los rasgos antes mencionados).—

Sea lo que fuera parece que no llego a completarlo —responde el pelinegro mientras examina los Sharingan que se encontraban en las manos de la joven difunta antes de que esta comenzara a ser consumida por el amateratsu.—

En ese caso supongo que lo mejor es que vuelva a la aldea, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —menciona el rubio serio, pero con una leve sonrisa.—

Es verdad y yo tengo que seguir con mi búsqueda —dice a modo de despedida el Uchiha antes de que él y su amigo continuaran por caminos separados (y con el canon del manga)—nos vemos

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Camino a un universo alterno**

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! —gritan al unísono mientras se encuentran atrapados en un remolino verde remolino sin poder hacer más que ir a donde este los lleve.—

 **En un universo desconocido**

¿Qué técnica fue esa? —pregunta el rubio respirando con dificultad junto a su amigo una vez la técnica ha cumplido su cometido y los ha dejado en medio de un lugar aparentemente desconocido para ellos.—

Más importante aún ¿Dónde estamos? —menciona el Uchiha mientras observa el lugar con cuidado.—

Parece…¿Konoha? Pero…algo se siente diferente —responde el de ojos azules mientras contempla el lugar y reconoce los edificios de lo que parece ser su hogar.—

¡Naruto! —exclama alarmado el pelinegro al notar como en la roca de los hokages se encontraba la cara del padre de Sakura en lugar de la de Minato.—

Sasuke creo que ya sé dónde estamos —menciona con seriedad contemplando el monumento reconociendo este mundo como el del tsukuyomi limitado o al menos eso creía.—

¿Disfrutando de sus nuevas vidas? —pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona (muy parecida a las de Naruto en su juventud por cierto) la joven de cabellera blanca y ojos Byakugan desde lo alto de un poste, sacando a Naruto y Sasuke de sus pensamientos al tomarlos por sorpresa.—

¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?! ¡Sácanos de esta genjutsu! —exclama fúrico el Uzumaki al ver a la joven con gran parecido a su madre actuando de esa manera.—

¨¿Un genjutsu?¨ —piensa sorprendido el Uchiha al no haberse percatado de que se trataba de una ilusión de antemano.—

Esas son muchas preguntas ¿Cuál era la primera? —dice de manera pensativa y despreocupada antes de recordarlo—¡Ah sí! Mi nombre, me llamo Usagi Otsutsuki y les hice esto porque, bueno la verdad yo buscaba un nuevo hogar donde aún quedara gente de mi clan…gente cuerda, pero como eso no era posible lo que tenía que hacer era crear uno nuevo y como ustedes comenzaron a atacarme tuve que traerlos conmigo, aunque me costaron caro, tuve que usar los sharingan que me había implantado —menciona de lo más tranquila, aunque esto último un poco molesta con ellos.—

¡¿Y tenías que traernos contigo a este mundo falso?! —grita furioso el rubio.—

¿Mundo falso? Pero si este mundo es tan real como el suyo, para eso eran los sharingan, con mi chakra y unos ojos especiales pude crear un mundo alterno en base al Izanagi, pero el que hace esto solo puede existir en un mundo y…—

Entonces regrésanos a nuestro mundo —interrumpe de modo amenazante y con sus dojutsus activos el pelinegro.—

No puedo, solo puede haber uno de ustedes por cada mundo y sus originales se quedaron en su mundo, así que…no hay manera, tendrán que aprender a vivir aquí —dice con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados ignorando completamente la amenaza del Uchiha.—

¿Originales? —pregunta Naruto serio y sin entender del todo la situación.—

Si, ustedes en realidad son un doble de la esencia de los originales, son como una copia de su alma pero con cuerpo propio, un kage bushin real si lo prefieren, si volvieran a su mundo no tendrían lugar ni razón de ser ya que fueron creados específicamente para vivir en este mundo, bueno algo así, en realidad este mundo ya estaba prácticamente esto, por lo tanto a ustedes les tocara tomar el lugar del Naruto y Sasuke de este mundo con sus familias y todo, aunque puede que este mundo sea un poco diferente a como lo recuerden—menciona de lo más tranquila antes de comenzar a desaparecer de la misma forma que óbito lo hacía— mata ne, por cierto tus padres están vivos y tu estas casado con la esposa de él y él con la tuya, aunque…puede que no tenga el carácter que recuerdes, ahora si me voy a mi casa —dice de forma rápida antes de desaparecer completamente.—

¡Espera! —exclama el Uchiha molesto antes de intentar atraparla, pero debido a una reacción lenta por la impresión recibida la joven se escapa entre sus manos.—

¿Y ahora que haremos Sasuke? —pregunta preocupado y confundido el de ojos azules mientras observa a su amigo.—

Supongo que adaptarnos a nuestras nuevas vidas —responde en su usual tono serio resignado al entender que no tenían otro lugar a donde poder ir.—

 **Camino a sus nuevos hogares**

No puedo creer que este casado con mi esposa—menciona en tono acusatorio y algo molesto el Uzumaki a su mejor amigo.—

Guarda silencio Naruto que yo no hice este mundo, además yo no te he dicho nada por estar casado con mi esposa —responde algo molesto por el reclamo del mientras continúan su camino, deteniéndose a la hora de llegar a una intercepción— ¿Ya sabes a dónde ir?

Sí, bueno no, pero pensaba usar el chakra de Sakura para localizar mi casa —dice con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa en un intento por disminuir su propia tensión.—

Bien entonces, yo haré lo mismo, nos vemos mañana —menciona el Uchiha a modo de despedida para luego proseguir su camino a su nuevo hogar y a su nueva vida.—

 **En casa de la nueva familia Uzumaki**

El Uzumaki se encontraba fuera de su casa, aun indeciso si girar la perilla de la puerta e inseguro de si podría hacer esto, después de todo él se había casado con Hinata y a pesar de todo adoraba a su familia ¿realmente podría iniciar una nueva vida a lado de Sakura? Él sabía que tiempo atrás la había amado, pero según ella ese amor no fue más que producto de su rivalidad con Sasuke y él le había creído cuando se lo dijo y más aún al ver todo lo que sufrió Hinata por el ¿Realmente sería capaz de empezar de nuevo en este mundo?, bueno solo había una forma de averiguarlo —cabila serio y pensativo el rubio antes de soltar un suspiro pesado y con una mirada seria y decidida girar la perilla de la puerta y quedar deslumbrado ante la calidez que transmitia la visión delante de sus ojos.—

Bienvenido a casa Menma —menciona una Sakura con una apariencia y peinado muy similares al epilogo del manga y con una sonrisa cálida y maternal mientras pone algo de la comida que ya tenía preparada sobre la mesa— Hoy llegas temprano, así que espero y no te moleste esperar un poco más por la comida que aún no termino de prepararla

Estoy en casa —dice con una sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos al momento de superada la impresión, ya que para él esta escena era la viva imagen de cuando fue recibido por sus padres en casa por primera vez— y no te preocupes por eso, te ayudare —dice con una sonrisa jovial dispuesto a ayudar a su ahora nueva esposa antes de escuchar unos pasos y gritos provenientes del pasillo.—

¡Papá! —exclaman unos pequeños gemelitos de ojos jade, cabello rubio algo alborotado, de cara y piel pálida como las de su madre y con el tipo de ojos de su padre de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años mientras van corriendo por el pasillo, camino a de un salto darle un gran abrazo a su padre.— ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Gracias hijos —dice con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras despeina a los gemelos Uzumaki de forma cariñosa— ¨me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sasuke?¨

 **Casa de la nueva familia Uchiha**

Supongo que aquí es ¨por lo que he oído la esposa de Naruto es bastante tranquila asi que no creo que me de muchos problemas¨—menciona y piensa el Uchiha con desgano antes de comenzar a girar la perilla— Estoy en ca…—dice al momento de entrar de lleno a la casa y ser recibido por una patada en el estómago.—

¡Bienvenido a casa teme! eso fue por abandonarnos por 3 años —menciona orgulloso de su hazaña un niño de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años de cabellera azulina y cara redonda como la de su madre, pero piel pálida y estilo de cabello y ojos parecidos a los de su padre, sin mencionar que en el ojo derecho portaba un sharingan y en el izquierdo un byakugan.—

¿Y tú quién eres niño? —menciona Sasuke molesto y aun algo adolorido por la patada mientras sujeta al infante con ambas manos.—

¡Soy Hisa idiota! ¿Qué ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no reconoces a tu propio hijo? ¡En serio que eres un asco de padre! —responde molesto el niño para horror del pelinegro al saber que ese mocoso malcriado sería su hijo de ahora en adelante.—

Bienvenido a casa cariño —dice la ex-Hyuga recién llegando a la escena vistiendo un kimono lavanda y un largo cabello semi suelto con sus característicos mechones y un medio chongo en su cabeza antes de con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de recibimiento a su actual marido— y Hisa ya te he dicho muchas veces que tu padre no nos abandonó, sino que tuvo que irse a una misión, así que dale una bienvenida apropiada —menciona con la misma expresión a su hijo antes de que este desviara la mirada y obedeciera sus órdenes.—

Bienvenido a casa padre —dice algo avergonzado y ligeramente sonrojado mientras voltea a otra dirección aún en los brazos de Sasuke.—

Y ya no tienes porqué preocuparte Hisa, te aseguro que hablaré muy seriamente con Menma y con tu padre para que él nunca vuelva a tener una misión así.— menciona con la misma expresión de siempre, pero con un aura aterradora y amenazante a su alrededor para horror de Sasuke.—


End file.
